There are several known electronically triggered identification implants that are used for livestock and other animal identification. One known device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,034, issued to Willham et al., discloses an electronic identification and data storage module which is implanted beneath the skin of an animal. The electronic module is read and controlled by an external reading and recording device. The electronic module also includes memory for storing various records and for identifying the animal.
A system for indicating an identification marker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,318, issued to Campbell et al. Campbell et al. discloses an apparatus for implanting a marker into an animal for identification purposes. The marker is a capsule having therein an electronic transponder containing identification information about the animal. In one embodiment, the marker is formed of a smooth material, such as glass.
A third known identification system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,826, issued to Milheiser. Milheiser discloses a passive integrated transponder (PIT) attached to or embedded in an item to be identified. The embedded device is a passive electronic circuit which is inductively coupled to an interrogator to exchange information.
A fourth known identification system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,940, issued to Ekstrom. Ekstrom discloses implantable visible tags which are placed in transparent tissue of a macroorganism, such as a fish. The tags include fluorescent dyes or pigments which are used to identify the particular macro-organism. Encoded information is obtained from the tags by measuring the spectrum of light emitted by the fluorescent colorants.
The known prior art fails to disclose an implantable device that displays various information such as, identification information, medical information, decorative patterns, etc. Still further, the known prior art fails to disclose an implantable device which may be reprogrammed so as to change the current display.